Hetalia: Chou
by Anastasia Keehl
Summary: So, this is... The Camera Obscura?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, sedangkan Fatal Frame belongs to TECMO.

Warning: GAJE, aneh, dan hal jelek lainnya. Ada sedikit Yaoi hint disertai Incest. Bagi yang tidak suka hal-hal diatas, dimohon untuk tidak membaca fic ini karena dikhawatirkan malah akan mengirim 'flame'.

***

Japan sedang duduk sambil menjamu beberapa tamu dunianya. Dihadapannya, Netherlands sedang mencicipi teh jepang sambil sedikit berdiskusi tentang masalah kawasan Minakami yang dibatalkan untuk diubah menjadi Minakami Dam terkait hilangnya seorang Peneliti Daratan yang tidak ditemukan hingga sekarang jasadnya. Entah masih hidup, maupun tewas. Namun, hal ini sudah membuat warga sekitar memprotes pembangunan Dam di kawasan tersebut.

"Nihon, soal Peneliti Daratan yang hilang tersebut. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?" tanya Netherlands sambil menghirup teh jepangnya.

Japan hanya menghela nafas, "Belum ditemukan sama sekali, para warga terus melarang tim SAR untuk mencarinya." ujar Japan.

"Hmm... kenapa warga sebegitu tidak mengizinkan pemerintah untuk membangun Dam didaerah tersebut? Daerah ini rawan banjir, lagipula ini untuk kebaikan mereka sendiri kan?" ujar Netherlands lagi.

Japan menghirup tehnya, sambil berkata "Karena mereka beranggapan, daerah tersebut dihuni oleh 'sesuatu'."

***

"Yah, benar kata Nihon. Daerah disekitar sini memang rawan banjir, dilihat dari keadaan sekitarnya. Padahal, tempat ini cukup indah."

America dan saudara kembarnya, Canada sedang meneliti kawasan Minakami yang –rencananya- akan dijadikan sebuah Dam.

Pepohonan masih memenuhi daerah ini, dilengkapi dengan sungai kecil yang mengalir tenang. Bau segar pepohonan, juga kilauan sinar matahari dipermukaan sungai cukup mempercantik daerah ini.

"Ya. Akupun berpikir begitu, Al." ujar Canada pelan.

America menoleh kearah saudara kembarnya itu. Mereka berdua sangat mirip, Bahkan Cuba pun sulit untuk membedakan mereka berdua.

Hubungan Cuba dan America memang tidak harmonis, namun kemiripan antara America dan Canada terkadang membuat Canada sedikit (atau banyak?) terganggu. Cuba yang tidak terima dengan sikap America kerap memukuli Canada hingga babak belur. Mengira cowok itu adalah America.

Dan berakhir dengan Canada yang pulang kerumah America, terisak. Dilengkapi dengan beberapa benjol dikepalanya.

"Mattie, aku jadi ingat waktu kita berdua kabur dari scone buatan England dan bermain di sungai kecil didekat rumah. Saat-saat itu menyenangkan ya?" kenang America sambil tertawa kecil

"Ya, dan pada akhirnya kau meninggalkanku sewaktu England menemukan kita. England memaksaku untuk memakan scone menjijikan itu tau. Untunglah ada France." cetus Canada sambil memasang muka masam.

"Ahaha, ya. Dan satu itu." ujar America sambil tertawa terbahak. Sedangkan Canada hanya bisa terus memasang muka masamnya.

"Kau dulu juga menyembunyikan Kumajirou ku sampai bulu-bulunya menjadi coklat. Bayangkan, COKLAT? Butuh waktu seminggu bagiku untuk membersihkannya tau." Ucap Canada dengan nada marah.

"Hahaha... habis, menyenangkan lihat wajahmu yang hampir nangis sewaktu menemukan si Beruang Kutub itu menjadi warna coklat. Kesannya, umm... imut gitu." Goda America sambil terbahak.

Canada sama sekali tidak menjawab, suara gemericik air sungai terdengar nyaring ditelinga America. Sampai akhirnya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal...

"Mattie?"

Tak ada jawaban, bahkan sama sekali tidak terasa sedikitpun aura kehadiran dari saudaranya itu (walaupun biasanya memang tidak terasa sih).

America pun berbalik, menghadap kearah tempat dimana seharusnya Canada berdiri tadi...

Hanya untuk menemukan bahwa, saudara kembarnya itu sudah tak ada lagi disana...

***

"Minakami Village, huh?"

Japan mendongak, menatap seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang hitam menggumamkan suatu kalimat. Gadis itu mengenakan setelan baju kasual, dengan lambang 'burung garuda' tersemat didadanya.

"Indonesia-san, ada apa?" tanya Japan sopan.

"Kelihatannya, mengirim America dan Canada untuk memeriksa keadaan disekitar wilayah bekas Desa Minakami atau Kawasan Minakami bukanlah hal yang tepat." Ujar gadis itu, jelas.

Japan dan Netherlands hanya menunjukkan raut wajah bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Nesia?" tanya Netherlands.

"Err... aku barusan membaca sedikit sejarah tentang Desa Minakami itu..." jawab Indonesia.

"Lalu?"

"Yang 'Muda' dikorbankan, dan yang 'Tua' harus mengorbankan."

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk bermain teka-teki, Indonesia-san. Katakan saja." ujar Japan, tegas.

Indonesia hanya menatap lekat kepada Japan dan Netherlands sambil mengucapkan satu kalimat.

"Kalian pernah dengar soal Kupu-kupu Merah?"

***

Pertama, fic apa ini?

Ini fic hasil pikiran gila saya menggabungkan Hetalia dengan latar cerita Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly, karena saya beranggapan 'seru juga nih, kalo chara digantiin chara Hetalia'. Ya, saya tahu fic ini gaje, aneh, ga jelas, dll.

Kedua, kenapa justru American Brothers yang dipakai? Kenapa tidak Italian Brothers yang justru lebih mendekati 'Kembar'?

Karena saya jauh lebih suka American Brothers dibandingkan dengan Italian Brothers. Lagian, Al sama Matt hampir memiliki beberapa kesamaan –walaupun ga satu wilayah- juga lebih punya kesan 'serius' (iya, di manga nya ga keliatan sama sekali. Efek doujin mungkin?) sedangkan dan sudah punya kesan Humoris diwajah mereka. Ga enak rasanya tiba-tiba bikin yang sudah punya aura Humoris diubah jadi serius.

Apakah ada pairing di fanfic yang ini?

Mungkin, saya juga bingung bagaimana akhir fic ini nantinya. Entah jadinya bener-bener Family, Friendship, Horror, ato malah kemasuk Yaoi plus Incest. XD

Tapi, ada rencana mau bikin HollandIndo sih. Haha…

Tambahan, Judul Chou –yang artinya kupu-kupu- diambil dari Soundtrack Fatal Frame II sendiri.

Review, minna-san. ^^

Created on: Tuesday, 9th February 2010. 21.30


	2. The Lost Village

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, sedangkan Fatal Frame belongs to TECMO.

Warning: GAJE, aneh, dan hal jelek lainnya. Ada sedikit Yaoi hint disertai Incest. Bagi yang tidak suka hal-hal diatas, dimohon untuk tidak membaca fic ini karena dikhawatirkan malah akan mengirim 'flame'.

Chapter 1 : The Lost Village

* * *

"Mattie?"

Melihat saudara kembarnya tak ada lagi disana, America langsung berdiri dan mencoba mencari saudaranya tersebut.

"Ayolah, jangan bercanda Mattie. Kau tahu kan, kalau... aku ini... penakut?" ujar America, mulai cemas.

Tapi tetap saja, dia tak berhasil menemukan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Instingnya mengatakan, bahwa Canada benar-benar tidak berada disekitar tempat dimana ia berdiri. (walaupun biasanya, pake insting sekalipun memang ga kerasa).

Rasa cemas membuatnya langsung merogoh saku bajunya. Memencet tombol-tombol telepon genggamnya dengan gusar. Berharap saudaranya itu akan menjawab teleponnya, dan berhenti bermain-main ditempat yang bahkan tidak begitu dikenal di Jepang.

"Cih, tidak diangkat. Ayolah, Mattie. Oke, aku tidak akan menggoda mu lagi. Jadi, kumohon angkat teleponku." ujar America, gusar. Matanya terus menelusuri setiap sisi hutan, telinganya terus mendengar kalau-kalau ada suara isakan tangis, ataupun tawa mengejek dari saudaranya itu.

Satu hal yang dia dapatkan hanyalah, bunyi telepon genggam Canada yang terdengar nyaring ditelinganya. America pun berasumsi, saudaranya itu pasti masih disekitar sini. Pasti!

"Mattie? Tunggu sebentar?"

America pun menelusuri sumber suara itu, berharap menemukan saudaranya secepat mungkin.

Dan akhirnya, dia menemukan Canada. Di Hutan, sedang mengejar sesuatu...

* * *

"Kupu-kupu merah?"

Indonesia hanya tersenyum simpul, matanya terus menatap lekat Japan dan Netherlands. Tangannya menunjukkan sebuah buku tua berbahasa Jepang yang lembaran kertasnya sudah menguning juga ujung yang dimakan rayap dan tikus.

Japan langsung mengambil buku tersebut, dan membaca halaman demi-halaman. (sedangkan Netherlands hanya bisa cengo karena sama sekali tidak bisa membaca kanji)

"Oh tidak, ini gawat..." ujar Japan. "Daerah itu..."

"Ada apa, Nihon?" tanya Netherlands, cemas melihat perubahan sikap Japan yang mulanya tenang menjadi sedikit... ketakutan?

"Panggil America dan Canada kembali."

* * *

"Mattie..."

America yang berhasil menemukan saudaranya itu dengan segera berlari mengejar Canada yang, ya... terlihat mengejar sesuatu.

"Mattie, tunggu aku."

America berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar kakaknya itu, namun keadaan tanah disekitar hutan yang berbatu-batu juga jurang dalam disamping jalan yang dilaluinya menghambat gerakannya untuk segera menggapai Canada yang sudah cukup jauh darinya.

"Mattie, tunggu aku. Sh*t, kenapa harus ada jurang pula disini."

Dengan hati-hati, America mencoba mempercepat larinya. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi, pikirnya.

Sedangkan Canada terlihat sama sekali tidak mendengar sedikitpun perkataan America, Ia terus mengejar sebuah (atau seekor) benda melayang berwarna merah darah yang sepertinya... menuju ke suatu tempat.

Sedikit lagi, hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter saja jarak America dan Canada. Walaupun sudah berulang kali America memanggil saudaranya itu, tapi tetap saja. Canada sama sekali tidak merespon sedikitpun dan terus berjalan...

"Ugh, sudah cukup main-mainnya Mattie. Kita sudah cukup jauh dari tempat awal kita tahu." teriak America disela-sela larinya.

Putus asa dengan usahanya memanggil Canada, America mencoba menarik kakaknya itu.

Sedikit lagi...sedikit lagi...

Tinggal beberapa senti lagi...

-GRAB-

"Ketangkap kau, Mattie." seru America

* * *

"Perlu kita jemput mereka, Nihon?"

Japan menoleh kearah Indonesia yang masih membaca salah satu buku sejarah dan ritual-ritual kuno Jepang. Japan menoleh masih dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Bagaimana, kalau kita coba hubungi mereka dahulu?" usul Japan

"Netherlands sudah mencoba, tapi dua-duanya tidak diangkat." jawab Indonesia, datar. Masih membaca buku sejarah milik Japan.

"Cih, bagaimana ini?" ujar Japan sambil menggigit kuku jempolnya "Jika mereka tidak kembali..."

Indonesia menutup bukunya, langsung menghadap kearah Japan yang sudah sangat gusar. Wajahnya cemas, keringat mengalir deras dari wajah pucatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kami menyusul mereka?" usul Indonesia, sambil tersenyum.

* * *

America memang telah berhasil membuat saudaranya itu berhenti.

Tapi, daerah tempat mereka berhenti sekarang betul-betul menyeramkan. Hutan disekeliling sangat lebat, sinar matahari yang tadinya masih bersinar benar-benar telah lenyap, bahkan jalan setapak yang mereka lewati benar-benar sudah tidak terlihat.

Satu hal yang membuat America benar-benar takut adalah...

Siluet wanita berambut bob, yang mengenakan kimono putih berdarah. Yang tadinya ada dibelakang Canada.

Dan sekarang Canada ada disampingnya, tidak bergeming, diam seperti patung sambil memeluk Kumajirou. Beruang Kutub kesayangannya.

"Mattie, dimana ini? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku?" tanya America sambil memaksa saudara kembarnya itu untuk menatap wajahnya.

Tatapannya kosong, seakan-akan Canada sendiri tidak sadar apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Sekilas, terlihat seperti orang yang habis... kerasukan?

Seketika itu juga, aura disekeliling mereka berubah. Canada membuka mulutnya, hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat...

"Desa yang hilang..."

* * *

"Nihon, kami akan pergi menyusul mereka." ujar Netherlands

Kalimat barusan membuat Japan tersentak, tidak. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan seseorang (apalagi orang luar seperti mereka) datang ke tempat seperti itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian pergi." ujar Japan tegas.

"Tapi, America dan Canada belum juga kembali. Teleponnya juga tidak diangkat, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?" balas Netherlands

"Tapi...tapi... kalau seandainya, kalian... umm... a-aku bisa dimarahi boss-ku dan juga boss kalian." ujar Japan terbata-bata.

Indonesia menatap kearah negara yang dahulu sempat menjajahnya selama 3.5 tahun itu. Ya, dia sudah tahu segala kecemasan Japan. Tempat itu, segalanya. Dia sudah berulang kali membaca buku itu semenjak tiba di negeri Bunga Sakura tersebut.

"Tenanglah, Nihon. Biarkan aku dan Holland mencari mereka." ujar Indonesia sambil memegang pundak salah satu negara maju di Asia Timur itu.

Japan hanya menatap mereka berdua. Kalaupun seandainya mereka tetap bersikeras pergi, ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Dia berlari menuju kamarnya, mengaduk-aduk isi lemarinya, dan memberikan sesuatu pada Indonesia. Sebuah kotak usang yang –sepertinya- berisi sesuatu...

"Jika kalian bersikeras pergi, kumohon bawa benda ini."

Indonesia hanya menatap bingung kearah pemuda itu, sambil membuka kotak usang pemberian Japan itu.

Sebuah kamera tua...

* * *

"Al, kita dimana?"

America tertegun mendengar kalimat Canada barusan, jadi dari tadi ia berjalan tanpa tujuan? Bahkan tak tahu akan kemana?

"Kau ini bagaimana, tadi kan kamu yang berjalan kesini. Daritadi aku memanggilmu, tapi kau tidak memedulikanku. Kau terus saja berjalan, sampai kita terjebak disini." ujar America marah.

Canada terdiam, matanya menghadap ketanah dan menguatkan pelukannya ke Beruang Kutub kesayangannya. Badannya bergetar, dan isak tangis mulai terdengar dari nada bicaranya.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tak tahu... Aku... ha-hanya mengikuti seekor kupu-kupu..." ujarnya terbata-bata.

America menghela nafasnya, "Kau ini benar-benar tidak berubah, Mattie. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku?"

"Aku, aku tak tahu. Tadi itu seakan-akan, ada seseorang yang berkata sesuatu, memerintahku untuk mengikuti kupu-kupu itu. Dan, aku. Aku tak sadar sama sekali, aku benar-benar dikuasai bisikkan itu. Aku...aku..."

Canada tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya, air matanya mengalir. Perasaannya kacau, dia sama sekali tak tahu. Tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

America yang merasakan perasaan kacau saudaranya itu (juga kejujurannya soal 'mengejar kupu-kupu tanpa sadar tadi), merangkul saudaranya itu. Memeluknya.

"Shh...shh... sudahlah, tak apa. Tenangkan pikiranmu, kita ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini kan?" hibur America sambil mengusap lembut rambut pirang Canada dan menghapus air matanya.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi...seperti waktu itu."

America mengusap wajah saudaranya, seraya mengangkat agar Canada melihat wajahnya saat itu juga. Senyum kepahlawanan khas dirinya, tersungging dengan jelas diwajahnya.

"Tidak akan, Mattie. Tidak akan pernah..."

* * *

Ap...apa-apaan ini? Sudah saya menduga akan kemasuk unsur 'ehem' seperti ini. Dan, kenapa settingnya jadi berganti-ganti begini? Huaa... saya mohon maaf jika ada readers yang terganggu karena banyaknya perpindahan latar. Dx

Dan lagi, Canada kok cengeng banget yah? (Padahal dia kan tegar, walaupun ga pernah dipeduliin sama negara lain) maaf, saya sudah membuat dirimu OOC Mattie. Dx

Buat yang sudah review, arigatou! Saya ga nyangka, fic gaje kayak gini ada juga yang mau review. :D

Oh iya, jangan lupa untuk mereview chapter yang ini yah.

Alright, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! –wave hands-

* * *

Created on: Saturday, 13th February 2010. 19:30


	3. The Lost Surveyor

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, sedangkan Fatal Frame belongs to TECMO.

Warning: GAJE, aneh, dan hal jelek lainnya. Ada sedikit Yaoi hint disertai Incest. Bagi yang tidak suka hal-hal diatas, dimohon untuk tidak membaca fic ini karena dikhawatirkan malah akan mengirim 'flame'.

Chapter 2: The Lost Surveyor

* * *

"Mana America?"

Dua orang pemuda tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu rumah Japan. Salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang pemuda dengan alis tebal dan mata hijau, sedangkan yang seorang lagi berambut gondrong dan bermata biru. Wajah keduanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Keringat membasahi wajah mereka dan nafas mereka tidak beraturan.

"Te...Tenang, Igirisu-san. Holland dan Indonesia akan pergi menyusul mereka." Jawab Japan terbata-bata.

"Cih, Holland. Tidak bisakah kau sekali ini saja menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka? Dasar orang Eropa." sindir Indonesia sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Mereka harus tahu, Nesia. Setidaknya, mereka kan dahulunya orangtu..."

"Justru begini malah bikin repot, Holland. Jeez..." potong Indonesia.

Indonesia yang –sedikit- merasa kasihan melihat mantan negara yang pernah menjajahnya itu akhirnya ikut turun tangan membela Japan yang dihujam pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari England dan France.

"Tenanglah, Inggris-san. Prancis-san. Saya dan Holland akan mencoba mencari mereka. Anda tenang saja..." ujar Indonesia sambil menenangkan mereka.

"Ta...tapi... Cana..."

"Sudah, kami akan mencari mereka. Anda tenang saja Prancis-san." ujar Indonesia memotong perkataan France barusan.

"Sebaiknya, kita berangkat sekarang. Holland?" tanya Indonesia berbalik kearah Netherlands.

"Baiklah, lebih cepat lebih baik." jawab Netherlands.

"Ah, Hati-hati..." ucap Japan.

* * *

Alfred's P.O.V.

* * *

Mattie masih terisak dipelukanku.

Tempat ini benar-benar mencekam. Kabut tebal menyelimuti hampir seluruh bagian daerah ini. Melihat kedepan saja cukup sulit. Angin malam menusuk-nusuk tubuhku. Tunggu, aku bahkan tidak ingat kalau sekarang sudah malam? Memangnya sudah berapa lama kami menelusuri tempat ini?

Tapi, bagaimanapun caranya. Kami berdua harus keluar dari tempat ini. Japan, Indonesia, dan Holland mungkin sudah cemas akan keberadaan kami. Ya, kami harus pulang.

Aku mengangkat wajah Mattie yang masih terisak. Aku katakan padanya agar kita mencoba mencari jalan keluar sekarang. Ia pun menyetujuinya, dan kami terus melanjutkan perjalanan.

Makin jauh kami berjalan, makin tebal kabut menyelimuti. Selama perjalanan, Mattie terus menggenggam erat tanganku. Terkadang, aku bisa merasakan tangannya gemetar, ketakutan mungkin? Ya, aku juga takut. Namun, kami harus segera menemukan jalan keluar.

Sampai akhirnya, aku melihat cahaya. Cahaya api yang menyala ditengah kegelapan. Kecil, tapi mampu memberi sedikit penerangan. Kami berjalan menuju cahaya itu, berharap menemukan jalan keluar. Namun, yang kami temui adalah suatu tempat yang –mungkin dahulunya- adalah sebuah desa.

Pandangan kami mulai menjadi jelas. Aku juga tidak lagi merasakan gemetar digenggaman tangan Mattie. Kami terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya kami menemukan sesuatu. Tergeletak ditengah jalan kecil yang kami lalui. Sebuah tas hitam, dan berisikan foto seorang wanita dan pria. Pria yang kami kenali sebagai Masumi Makimura. Peneliti Daratan yang dikabarkan menghilang saat melakukan penelitian di daerah ini...

* * *

"Hmm... setelah dari sini kita harus kemana?"

Netherlands dan Indonesia sekarang sedang berdiri ditempat dimana America dan Canada seharusnya berada. (Ya, sebelumnya mereka juga kesini bersama mereka) Tidak ada tanda-tanda sedikit pun keberadaan dua anak kembar tersebut.

"Jangan-jangan, ketakutan Nihon menjadi nyata? Mereka benar-benar menghilang..." ucap Indonesia, pelan.

Untuk sejenak, mereka diam membisu. Gemericik air disungai kecil mengisi kekosongan diantara mereka. Angin semilir menghembuskan rambut mereka. Matahari sudah mulai menyembunyikan sinarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru tahu kau bisa baca Kanji, Nesia." ujar Netherlands.

Indonesia mengehela nafasnya, dan tersenyum lemah, "Tiga setengah tahun dengan segala kekejamannya membuatku terpaksa untuk sedikit mempelajari bahasanya. Atau, selamanya aku akan diperalat olehnya hanya karena tidak mengerti sedikitpun apa yang ia katakan"

"Berarti masih enak waktu dengan aku kan, Nesia?"

Indonesia langsung menyikut lengan pemuda bertubuh besar itu.

"Tunggu, Holland..."

"Ada apa, Nesia?" tanya Netherlands pada Indonesia.

"Kau mau mengejar kupu-kupu, Holland?" ujarnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya.

* * *

America mengambil tas hitam yang mereka temukan tadi. Tas itu berisi potongan berita-berita utama maupun berita kecil yang digunting dari berbagai koran. Persamaannya hanyalah, potongan koran itu sama-sama menyajikan berita tentang menghilangnya Masumi Makimura, Peneliti Daratan yang ditugaskan Japan untuk memeriksa keadaan daerah Minakami yang akan dijadikan Dam.

Didalam tas itu juga terdapat sebuah foto, seorang pria yang dikenali sebagai Masumi Makimura sedang berdiri bersama seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang. America menebak bahwa wanita itu kemungkinan besar adalah kekasihnya atau mungkin salah satu dari anggota keluarganya.

"Al, apa itu?" tanya Canada sambil memegang pundak saudaranya.

"Sebuah foto, kelihatannya milik Masumi Makimura. Atau, mungkin orang lain yang pernah kesini setelah ia menghilang." jawab America.

Canada terdiam. Ia menggenggam beruang kutubnya, gemetar.

"Ada apa, Mattie?" tanya America, melihat saudara kembarnya gemetar.

"Tempat ini menyeramkan, Al. Seperti ada sesuatu yang...berbeda." jawabnya pelan.

"Aku tahu, Mattie. Let's go. Kita kembali mencari jalan keluar." ujar America sambil menyandang tas hitam tadi dan kembali berjalan...

* * *

"Mengejar kupu-kupu?" tanya Holland kebingungan.

Indonesia hanya memberikan senyuman misterius khasnya, sambil menarik tangan Holland.

"Kupu-kupu merah ini mau menunjukkan kita jalan menuju mereka."

"A....apa maksudmu, Nesia?" tanya Netherlands.

Indonesia sama sekali tidak menjawab dan terus menarik tangan Netherlands untuk mengikuti kupu-kupu tersebut.

* * *

Alfred's P.O.V.

* * *

Setelah sekian lama kami berjalan. Akhirnya, kami tiba juga didaerah yang –mungkin- dahulunya adalah sebuah desa itu.

Disebelah kanan terdapat rumah biasa yang sudah hancur. Dengan pintu yang sudah rusak, lubang disana-sini, juga bagian yang sudah habis dimakan rayap.

Sedangkan disebelah kiri kami, sebuah rumah besar berdiri kokoh. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan sedikitpun, bahkan pintunya masih utuh. Tidak seperti rumah-rumah yang lain...

Aku berjalan mendekati rumah besar itu, dengan Mattie mengikutiku dari belakang. Tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari rumah ini.

Aku merasakan sesosok tangan dengan lembut menyentuh bahuku. (yang bisa aku tebak, pasti tangan Mattie) Aku menggenggamnya, lembut. Walaupun aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Berbeda dengan tangan Mattie yang biasanya...

"Al, kau sedang apa?"

Suara Mattie membuyarkan lamunanku. Sekarang ia berdiri didepanku, ya didepanku. Memandangku dengan bingung sambil memeluk beruang kutub kesayangannya.

Jadi, yang barusan tadi... tangan siapa?

"Al, ada apa?" aku mendengar sekali lagi Mattie memanggilku. Wajahnya berubah cemas seketika. Mungkin ia melihat wajahku yang seketika memucat. Membeku ditempat dimana aku berdiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba memasuki rumah ini?" tanya nya lagi.

Aku menelan ludah. Tempat ini menyeramkan, dari penglihatan maupun dari perasaan. Tapi, berhubung sekarang kami sudah berada disini tak ada salahnya juga untuk meneliti soal hilangnya peneliti daratan tersebut.

Aku pun mengangguk dan masuk kedalam rumah besar tersebut, dengan Mattie kembali menggenggam tanganku.

* * *

"Lihat, kita sampai kan?"

"INI NAMANYA BUKAN SAMPAI, TAPI KITA TERSESAT!"

Netherlands yang –cukup- kesal akan segala kemisteriusan yang sudah dibuat Indonesia langsung berteriak dengan kesal. Sedangkan Indonesia sendiri masih dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya tadi masih sore ya?" ujar Netherlands lagi.

"Tempat ini berkabut. Cukup tebal, sampai sinar matahari tak bisa menembus masuk. Hmm... tapi tak ada tanda-tanda dari kita kesulitan dalam bernafas. Aneh..." jawab Indonesia sambil memegang dagunya, berpikir.

Indonesia yang sedang berpikir, melihat Netherlands melamun sambil melihat tanah. Kesal karena tidak direspon oleh mantan penjajahnya itu, Indonesia menyikut lengan besar Netherlands.

"Eh, Bisakah satu-satunya negara maju disini menjelaskan kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Indonesia.

"Eh... apa? Maaf aku melamun, ah tunggu..."

Dan Indonesia pun kembali berjalan meninggalkan Netherlands.

* * *

Rumah besar itu masih cukup terawat. Walaupun beberapa bagian disudut-sudut rumah juga sudah menjadi sisa-sisa makanan rayap. Lubang-lubang didinding juga ada, tapi tidak sebanyak dirumah lain yang sudah nyaris hancur.

America dan Canada membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Angin dingin langsung menyelimuti mereka. Aura didalam dan diluar sama sekali berbeda. Canada mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan kembali gemetar. America hanya bisa menenangkan saudara kembarnya itu sambil terus berjalan.

Diantara ruang utama dan pintu masuk, terdapat sebuah pintu dan disebelah kiri ruangan kecil penghubung pintu depan dan ruang utama terdapat sebuah jendela dengan teralis. Jendela itu menghubungkan ruangan ini dengan ruangan lain yang ada didalam rumah itu.

America membuka pintu menuju ruang utama. Genggaman Canada kembali mengerat. America berasumsi, kemungkinan saudaranya ini merasakan sesuatu. Kehadiran sesuatu.

Dari jendela itu, tanpa mereka sadari sedikitpun. Sesosok wanita terus memperhatikan gerakan mereka dengan pandangan sedihnya...

* * *

Hoahm... akhirnya, selesai jugaaahhhhmmm...

Draft ini fic awalnya saya bikin sewaktu mengisi waktu kosong menjelang Try Out berakhir. (berhubung saya sudah selesai menjawab pertanyaan)

Oh ya, disini Indonesia memanggil England menjadi Inggris dan France menjadi Prancis. Kenapa Indonesia memanggil Netherlands tetap dengan Holland? Lebih cocok aja gitu, haha... –ditendang- Karena kebanyakan author disini manggil Netherlands menjadi Holland, yah... makanya saya bikin Indonesia manggil Netherlands menjadi Holland dan tetap memanggil Japan dengan Nihon. (Japan sendiri memanggil England dengan Igirisu, ejaan di Bahasa Jepangnya)

Ga ada kesan horrornya sama sekali kan? Ya, saya tahu. Saya tidak berbakat untuk nulis fic horror. Dx (tapi, ngebikin ini fic pas tengah malam cukup membuat bulu kuduk saya berdiri)

Buat yang sudah mereview maupun membaca, arigatou gozaimasu. Dan saya masih membutuhkan review anda untuk chapter ini. Kritik, saran, dan pujian akan saya terima. (CRITICS not FLAME)

Alright, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! –wave hands-

* * *

Created on: Thursday, 25th February 2010. 23:45


	4. Osaka House

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, sedangkan Fatal Frame belongs to TECMO.

Warning: GAJE, aneh, dan hal jelek lainnya. Ada sedikit Yaoi hint disertai Incest. Bagi yang tidak suka hal-hal diatas, dimohon untuk tidak membaca fic ini karena dikhawatirkan malah akan mengirim 'flame'

Btw, saya mohon maaf kalau chapter yang ini betul-betul jelek dan kacau. Karena dibuat bersamaan dengan dimulainya Ujian Nasional (Baca: Nekat) Kalau ada waktu, saya akan berusaha mengedit chapter ini.

Chapter 3: Osaka House

* * *

"Musti ya kita masuk kerumah ini, Mattie?"

"Al, kita sudah didalam."

"Gue tarik kalimat gue, mending kita gak usah masuk deh."

Canada tahu benar, saudara kembarnya yang satu ini benar-benar takut dengan segala hal yang bernama Makhluk Halus.

"Hero itu tidak takut dengan apapun, Al." sela Canada.

America hanya mendengus dan mempererat pegangan tanganya, "Terserah kau saja, Matt."

Dengan gemetar, America membuka pintu yang menghubungkan antara ruang depan, menuju ruang utama rumah itu.

Sambil berjalan masuk dan mencoba untuk memberanikan diri dengan melepas pegangan tangannya, America melihat sekeliling rumah tua tersebut.

Dinding kayunya sudah dimakan rayap, juga ada perapian ditengah ruangan. Juga terdapat sebuah tangga yang menuju ke lantai atas dan lorong sempit yang menghubungkan ruang utama dan bagian belakang rumah.

Merasa ketakutannya sedikit menghilang, America mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk maju beberapa langkah.

"Matt, kenapa kau tidak ikut maju? Jangan bilang kau ketakutan." ejek America.

Canada masih berdiri ditempatnya semula, gemetar. Sambil memutar bola matanya, America kembali ketempat saudaranya itu.

"Ayolah, Matt. Tadi kau yang bilang kita harus masuk?"

Canada tidak bergeming, masih memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan gemetar. Mata violetnya terus menerawang setiap sudut rumah, bibirnya bergetar dan terlihat seperti menggumamkan sesuatu.

"What's wrong, bro?" seru America sambil memegang bahu Canada.

Tiba-tiba, Canada langsung menggenggam tangan America dan menundukkan kepalanya, gemetar.

Dan pada saat itu pula, America seakan-akan melihat sesuatu...

* * *

"_Masumi, dimana kau?"_

"_Aku terus mencarimu…"_

"_Masumi?"_

"_Masumi, kau kah itu?" _

"_Kenapa Masumi__? Kenapa?"_

"_Arrghhh!!!!!!!!!" _

_

* * *

  
_

America tersadar dari lamunannya. Baru saja ia melihat sesosok wanita, menelusuri rumah tua ini dan menemukan beberapa hal mengerikan.

Sampai akhirnya, ia mengakhiri hidupnya disini...

"Matt, yang barusan tadi apa?" tanya America, lirih.

"Aku...aku tak tahu..." jawabnya berulang-ulang.

America terdiam sebentar sampai akhirnya pandangannya kembali menerawang seluruh isi rumah itu. Ya, penglihatan tadi jelas sekali bertempat dirumah ini. Sesosok wanita yang sedang mencari seseorang, menerobos rumah ini.

Hanya untuk bertemu ajalnya sendiri...?

"Jadi, bagaimana? Masuk atau kita keluar?" tanya America lagi.

Canada menggeleng, tetap bersikeras untuk masuk kedalam rumah angker ini. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang membuat Canada bersikeras tetap mengeksplor rumah ini, pikirnya.

* * *

"Hei, jangan ngambek gitu dong." seru Netherlands, terengah-engah mengejar Indonesia yang –menurutnya- cukup cepat dalam hal berjalan.

"Lo sendiri sih, gue dikacangin." balas Indonesia, ketus dengan aksen betawi-nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kayaknya kau tahu sesuatu soal tempat ini deh." tanya Netherlands.

Indonesia melirik Netherlands sekilas, tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya, aku tahu setelah membaca buku-buku milik Nihon tadi." jawabnya.

"Lalu, bisa kau jelaskan tempat apa ini?" balas Netherlands.

"Kelihatannya sekarang, aku menjadi sedikit lebih 'pintar' daripada kau, eh?" goda Indonesia. Senyuman diwajahnya semakin melebar.

"Sudahlah, beri tahu saja." balas Netherlands tak sabaran.

"Yah, jadi gini. Tempat ini dahulunya bernama Desa Minakami..."

"Itu mah gue juga tau." potong Netherlands.

"Gue belum selesai tauk. Nah, Desa Minakami dahulunya juga dikenal dengan All God's Village. Apa artinya? Artiin sendiri karena kau orang Eropa, dan tak mungkin tidak bisa Bahasa Inggris yang sudah sangat mendunia itu." sambung Indonesia.

"Iya-iya, terus?"

"Desa Minakami terkenal akan ritualnya yang mengorbankan salah satu dari nyawa anak kembar. Gini, disini anak yang lahir pertama dianggap sebagai anak bungsu sedangkan anak yang lahir terakhir dianggap sebagai anak sulung..."

"Aneh? Beginikah pemikiran orang-orang Jepang itu? Sampai sekarang saja, gue masih ga paham apa yang ada dipikiran Nihon." sambung Netherlands.

"Aku yang pernah dijajahnya saja tidak paham, apalagi kau." balas Indonesia. "Jadi, boleh aku lanjutkan?"

"Ya, silahkan..."

"Di ritual ini, si 'sulung' tadi musti mencekik si 'bungsu' tadi sampai mati. Terus, jasad si 'bungsu' bakal dibuang ke jurang yang namanya Hellish Abyss. Jika ritualnya berhasil, akan keluar seekor kupu-kupu dari dalam jurang tadi sebagai tanda bahwa Dewa sudah menerima pengorbanan mereka. Kira-kira begitu..." ucap Indonesia.

Netherlands memegang dagunya, seolah berpikir.

Indonesia kembali melanjutkan, "Dahulu, ada suatu kecelakaan pada saat ritual. Menyebabkan ritualnya gagal dan tidak diterima. Sehingga desa ini tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Disebut-sebut, anak kembar yang terakhir kali dikorbankanlah yang menyebabkan menghilangnya penduduk Desa Minakami itu sendiri. Dibunuh mungkin? Yah, kayaknya anak kembar tadi sejenis hantu gentayangan gitu lah. Yuurei istilah Jepangnya."

Keduanya terdiam, mungkin memikirkan sesuatu mengingat America dan Canada adalah saudara kembar. Bisa saja nyawa mereka terancam bukan?

"Mungkin yang ditakutkan Nihon adalah, kalau-kalau mereka menjadi incaran untuk pengorbanan selanjutnya. Yah, tempat ini banyak aura mistiknya sih. Jadi, kemungkinan besar masih banyak roh-roh yang bergentayangan disekitar sini. Bisa aja kan?" sambung Indonesia.

Netherlands membelalakan matanya, "Benar juga! Lalu kita harus gimana?"

Indonesia terdiam, sampai tiba-tiba raut wajahnya melukiskan ia mengingat suatu hal yang penting.

"Diantara America dan Canada, siapa yang lebih tua?"

* * *

"Al, didekat perapian itu ada sesuatu..."

Sontak, America terkejut akan perkataan Canada barusan. Bayangan akan adanya makhluk halus seperti di film-film mulai berkelebatan dikepalanya.

"Jangan katakan itu Hantu, Zombie, atau sejenisnya..." ujar America, gemetar dan kembali menggaet lengan saudaranya.

Canada hanya memutar bola matanya, "Al, itu Cuma sebuah buku."

Sambil mengehela nafas, America melonggarkan gaetannya tadi. "Hoo... Cuma sebuah buku. Kau mengagetkanku, Mattie."

"Bagaimana kalau bukunya kita ambil?" usul Canada.

"Boleh juga, mungkin kita bisa menemukan sedikit petunjuk." balas America.

Dengan kembali mengumpulkan keberaniannya, America berjalan menuju perapian tua yang ada ditengah-tengah ruangan tersebut.

"Matt, kau ikut dong." ujarnya, menyadari bahwa Canada sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Al... itu...itu..."

"A-ada apa lagi, Matt?"

"Itu... a-ada..." ujar Canada sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

Mata America mengikuti kemana arah yang ditunjuk saudaranya itu, dan menemukan sesosok wanita berambut panjang. Berjalan menembus pintu yang ada diseberang perapian

.

America terbelalak. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Bukan hanya tembus pandang, wanita barusan juga tidak terlihat memiliki kaki sedikitpun. Menghilang, menembus pintu.

"MATTTTTTTIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!"

* * *

"Diantara America dan Canada, siapa yang lebih tua?"

Netherlands menatap Indonesia sebentar, wajah gadis itu menunjukan raut penasaran.

"Entahlah, Aku rasa America. Tapi, lebih dewasa Canada sih. Hmm... Bingung juga." jawab Netherlands.

"Kau punya data mereka nggak? Di HP mu atau dimana gitu?"

"Ah, sebentar aku coba hubungi England." usul Netherlands.

"Ide bagus. Lagian, mereka yang lebih kenal mereka." respon Indonesia.

"Bukannya kau juga dekat dengan America?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nggak, nggak ada apa-apa." jawab Netherlands sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, atau berada diluar jangkauan. Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi..." _

"Sh*t, ga bisa dihubungin lagi." umpat Netherlands.

"Hmm... seinget gue sih, ultahnya si America itu 4 April." seru Indonesia sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat tanggal lahir yang satunya.

"Hmm... Oh iya, gue ingat France mau ngerjain si Canada pas tanggal 1 April. Katanya sih buat April Fool sekaligus ultahnya dia." Balas Netherlands.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Jadi, kalau seandainya pemikiran mereka benar berarti Canada-lah yang seharusnya dikorbankan. (Mengingat ia si Sulung yang dianggap 'Bungsu')

"Jadi... Canada ya?"

* * *

"MATT, KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI???"

"A-aku juga takut, Al. Kupikir kau sudah tahu."

"MANA MUNGKIN GUE TAU!!! SCARY!!! SO SCARY!!! HUEHEHE!!!"

"…"

"…"

"S-stop memelukku, kau sudah jauh lebih berat dariku sekarang tauk."

Menyadari dirinya masih memeluk saudaranya itu (Sebetulnya, nyaris digendong sih), America cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat wajah Canada yang nyaris pucat karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Maaf, Matt."

"Ya, tidak apa." ujar Canada. Heran, udah besar masih juga takut dengan hantu, pikirnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Matt?" tanya America, bingung.

"Ap-apa? Itu kan gara-gara kau yang memelukku segitu erat. Aku hampir kehabisan napas tahu, dipeluk raksasa sepertimu." balas Canada terbata-bata.

"Iya-iya, maaf. Becanda doang, sensi amat sih kakakku ini." goda America sambil mencubiti pipi Canada.

"Be-berhenti menggodaku."

"Oh ya. Matt, kau yang ambil buku catatan tadi."

"Kok aku?" ujar Canada, protes.

"Gue takut." jawab America, simpel.

"Fine." pada akhirnya, Canada menyerah juga dan langsung berlari mengambil buku catatan merah tadi.

"Kira-kira masih ada gak ya buku ginian diruangan lain?"

"Entahlah."

"Mau meneliti rumah ini lebih lama lagi?" tawar America sambil menyeringai.

Canada hanya membalas tatapan saudaranya itu dan menjawab, "Terserah kau saja, Al."

* * *

Akhirnya, saya balik lagi ke ...

Entah kenapa saya merasa, chapter yang ini kemasuk kesan humor sedikit? Tak apalah ya? :D

Oh ya, mungkin ada yang bertanya "Bukannya Canada itu adeknya America yah?" disini saya membuat Canada menjadi kakak dari American Twins. Secara, tanggal lahirnya lebih dulu daripada America. (Kalau tahunnya sih, saya tak tahu. Himaruya-sensei ga memberitahu sih. XD –ngeles)

Buat yang review chapter-chapter sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak. Dan saya pun menginginkan review-review tersebut lagi untuk chapter ini. Silahkan kritik, saran, dan pujiannya. Tapi bukan Flame yah? ^^

Seperti kata salah satu author, "Review itu seperti tenaga yang tetap membuat saya melanjutkan fic ini." Jadi, reviewnya minna-san.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya. :D

* * *

Created on: Tuesday, 30th March 2010. 21:35


	5. Camera Obscura

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, sedangkan Fatal Frame belongs to TECMO.

Warning: GAJE, aneh, dan hal jelek lainnya. Ada sedikit Yaoi hint disertai Incest. Bagi yang tidak suka hal-hal diatas, dimohon untuk tidak membaca fic ini karena dikhawatirkan malah akan mengirim 'flame'

Chapter 4: Camera Obscura

***

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya mereka bulan July yah?"

"Apa?" Indonesia yang tadinya berjalan, berhenti ketika mendengar perkataan Netherlands barusan.

"Mereka ulang tahun bulan July." ulang Netherlands lagi.

"July?"

"Ya, dan itu tandanya..."

"GUE SALAH KASIH UCAPAN DONG???" teriak Indonesia, kaget. Sedangkan Netherlands hanya senyam-senyum nakal saja.

"Tenang, France juga salah kok." hibur Netherlands, "Lagian itu doang."

"Tapi gue malu!!!!" teriak Indonesia lagi, sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"_Jadi gini yah, reaksi Indonesia kalau lagi malu? Hihi... cute juga." _pikir Netherlands, masih dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Tunggu, Netherlands..."

"Ada apa, Indo-chan." jawabnya, dengan seringai 'nakal' nya.

"Ada sepotong tangan, me-menggenggam bahumu..."

***

"Sudah berapa lama kita mengelilingi rumah ini?"

"Aku tak tahu..." jawab Canada sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Jarum jam tangannya tidak bergerak, menunjukkan bahwa jam tersebut sama sekali tidak hidup. Canada mengangkat sebelah alisnya...

"Seingatku, aku sudah mengganti baterainya?" bisiknya.

"Terserahlah, jadi... apa saja yang kita dapat dirumah ini?" ujar America sambil menghampiri saudaranya.

"Well, tidak banyak. Cuma kumpulan buku catatan berwarna merah ini. Dan, dilihat dari keadaan kertasnya... buku ini masih baru." jelas Canada sambil membolak-balik buku catatan itu.

"Berarti, ada seseorang sebelum kita yang juga pernah datang kesini..." tebak America sambil memegang dagu-nya.

"Tepat sekali! Dan ini tulisan wanita..."

"Benar!" balas America sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Hmm... Ngomong-ngomong, ruangan yang dilantai atas terkunci. Menurutmu, dimana kita bisa mencari kuncinya?" ujar Canada sambil menaruh buku catatan itu kedalam tas hitam yang mereka temukan tadinya.

"Ayo, kita keliling rumah ini lagi!" usul America, tapi tanpa nada 'I'm a hero'-nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersemangat begitu?" seru Canada, heran.

"Tempat ini mengerikan…"

Dan Canada memutuskan untuk memimpin perjalanan kali ini…

***

Beberapa kali mereka menelusuri tiap sudut rumah sekali lagi, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada petunjuk-petunjuk baru yang mereka temukan. Pintu yang berada dilantai atas pun terkunci, dan mereka juga tidak berhasil menemukannya.

"Matt, ayo kita istirahat sebentar..." ujar America.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ada apa, Matt?" seru America sambil berlari ketempat saudaranya itu.

Canada sedang berdiri disebuah pintu geser yang letaknya cukup tersembunyi. Sambil menggenggam tangannya sendiri, ia berkata...

"Ada seseorang didalam sini..."

***

"SINGKIRKAN! SINGKIRKAN DARI GUE!!!!!!!!"

"Aku mencoba, Holland. Tapi, aku nggak bisa nyentuh hantu..."

"Ya iyalah! PAKE CARA LAIN GITU!!!!!!!!!!"

"Memangnya pake apa?"

"Kamera…kamera Nihon!" seru Netherlands, sementara sepotong tangan abruzan terus saja menggenggam bahunya. Bahkan, cengkramannya menguat!

"Ah, betul juga!" seru Indonesia, sambil mengeluarkan Kamera tua milik Japan.

Sinar Blitz kamera langsung menyinari bagian bahu Netherlands, sepotong tangan yang tadinya mengenggam bahu Netherlands langsung terjatuh ketanah. Menggeliat layaknya orang yang kesakitan, dan menghilang dengan sendirinya.

"Wow, aku baru tahu kamera ini bisa ngusir setan. Haha..." seru Netherlands sambil mengurut dadanya. Masih shock dengan kejadian barusan.

"Lho, kau baru tahu? Tadi kan lo yang bilang nyuruh make ini kamera."

"Gue panik, neng. Yang ada dipikiran gue cuma itu kamera." balas Netherlands, masih mengurut dadanya.

"Hmm..." Indonesia meneliti seluruh sisi kamera tersebut. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan kamera ini. Sekilas memang terlihat seperti kamera tua biasa, dengan warna coklat tua dan lensa. Perbedaannya, disekitar lensa kamera tersebut dikelilingi sejenis tulisan kanji. Indonesia berasumsi, tulisan tersebut pastilah sejenis mantra atau sejenisnya.

Indonesia menyadari, ada tulisan kecil disudut kiri bawah kamera tersebut. Dengan jari mulusnya, Indonesia menelusuri ukiran-ukiran kecil yang membentuk tulisan tersebut.

"Hmm... Obsu... Obscura? Kamera Obscura?"

"Apa?" tanya Netherlands.

"Kamera Obscura. Nama kamera ini Kamera Obscura..."

***

America mencoba membuka pintu geser yang dimaksud Canada barusan. Awalnya, pintu ini cukup sulit untuk digeser. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu tua. America pun menambah kekuatannya dan berhasil membuka pintu tersebut.

Tidak ada yang istimewa disini. Disudut kanan ruangan, ada sebuah meja yang cukup besar dan kertas yang berserakan. America berasumsi, seseorang pastilah tinggal diruangan ini sebelumnya. Atau, hanya menetap.

Didekat meja, ada sebuah altar persembahan. Persis seperti yang ada dirumah Japan. Diseberang ruangan, (tepatnya sebelah disebelah kiri) ada sebuah jendela kecil dengan sebuah pot berisikan setangkai bunga yang sudah layu. Tak jauh dari sana juga ada sebuah pintu yang sudah rusak. Canada mencoba membuka pintu tersebut, tapi gagal. Pintu tersebut benar-benar sudah rusak parah.

America memandangi daerah disekitar meja besar tersebut. Sesuatu menangkap matanya, sebuah kamera usang?

"Ada apa, America?" tanya Canada.

"Disana, ada sesuatu..."

Sambil menyingkirkan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang ada disekitarnya, America berusaha mengambil kamera tua tersebut.

***

"_Kamera Obscura..." _

"_Kamera yang membuat kita dapat melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tak bisa kita lihat..." _

"_Bahaya...benda ini sangat berbahaya..."_

_***_

"Kamera...Obscura...?"

"Ada apa, Al?" tanya Canada sambil menyentuh pundak saudaranya itu...

"Tidak...tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya, singkat.

tok...tok...tok...

suara ketukan barusan mengagetkan America dan Canada. Suara ketukan dipintu geser tadi (pintunya dari kayu) cukup kuat sehingga hampir menyerupai bunyi pukulan. Bukan ketukan.

"Kau yakin yang mengetuk pintu itu… seseorang?" tanya Canada sambil menggaet lengan saudaranya.

"Aku-aku tak tahu…"

Tok…tok…tok…

"Haruskah kita… buka pintu itu?"

"Ja-jangan. Ba-bagaimana kalau yang diluar itu...Hantu?"

Tok...tok...tok... Bunyi ketukan tersebut menguat...

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Al?"

"Le-lebih baik kita diam disini sebentar..."

"Ak...aku takut..." bisik Canada sambil menguatkan gaetannya.

Tok...tok...tok...

Pada akhirnya, bunyi ketukan tersebut mereda juga. Dengan sedikit keberanian, America berusaha membuka pintu geser tersebut dengan Canada mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"_Kenapa?" _

Tangan America terhenti, seketika wajahnya terpucat. Aura disekelilingnya berubah menjadi kengerian. Mungkinkah? Hantu?, pikirnya.

Benar saja! sesosok wanita dengan rambut panjang dan tubuh tembus pandang, sedang berdiri disampingnya. Canada yang juga melihat hantu tersebut langsung menarik America yang tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk. Terkejut. Tubuh mereka bergetar hebat melihat pemandangan dihadapan mereka sekarang.

"_Kamera Obscura..." _

Perkataan seorang pria yang ada dipikirannya barusan tiba-tiba terlintas, Kamera! Kamera itu...

Dengan sigap, America segera meraih Kamera tua yang terlepas dari genggamannya barusan. Mengarahkannya pada sosok hantu tersebut. Menghujamnya dengan sinar Blitz yang keluar dari kamera itu...

Layaknya orang yang kesakitan, hantu tersebut merintih sambil memegang wajahnya yang terkena sinar Blitz barusan. Terjatuh, dan menghilang dengan sendirinya.

America terdiam. Sambil menghadap kearah kamera tua yang ada ditangannya tersebut.

Inikah... Inikah kekuatan Kamera Obscura itu?

***

Akhirnya, Ujian Nasional selesai juga, kawan.

Soal Kamera Obscura (aslinya sih, Camera Obscura), antara punya Japan sama yang ditemuin America itu pada dasarnya sama. Karena Kamera Obscura sendir ada beberapa buah, dan tersebar diseluruh pelosok Jepang. Jadi, Kamera yang ada pada Indonesia itu kamera milik Japan, sedangkan yang ditemui America itu milik orang lain. :D

Oh ya, hantu yang dijumpai America dan Canada barusan bernama Miyako Sudo. Buat yang ga tau, ada yang mau saya tag gambar dia? :D –nawar-

Kalau soal hantu sepotong tangan sih, itu cuma karangan saya doang kok. Lagi pingin ngejahilin Netherlands sih.

Dan soal tanggal lahir, DUH! Itu bener-bener murni karena kelupaan! Saya lupa kalau bulan lahir North American itu July. (Dan ujung-ujungnya, saya malah ingat ultah Canada jadi tanggal 1 April) Mungkin, karena pikiran saya waktu itu masih dibayang-bayang tanggal berakhirnya Ujian Nasional. XDD

Oh ya, review minna-san. Kalau nggak, ini fic bakal saya discontinued. :D –ngancem mode: ON-


End file.
